


One Night Stand(s)

by cherrylng, SilveryxDark



Category: SCREW (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humour, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first person to know that Rui has other, good uses is, unsurprisingly, Kazuki. Rui's demeanour and looks doesn't hide what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Sep. 14th, 2012

The first person to know that Rui has other, good uses is, unsurprisingly, Kazuki. Rui's demeanour and looks doesn't hide what he is.  
  
"Shit, Rui," Kazuki growls as he grips onto the bassist's hair, his cock getting the best blowjob in his life so far. And this is happening on their first meeting together.  
  
Rui only hums in pleasure, teasing Kazuki's senses by deliberately sucking on him as loud and lewdly as possible before deep-throating him.  
  
Kazuki tugs hard at Rui's hair, and he shudders as Rui moans deep in his throat. He's always had good stamina, good at lasting a long time in sex... but this time, this is  _way_  too good. There's even Rui's tongue ring rubbing and sliding against his cock and his fingers stroking his balls.  
  
Another few licks and then Kazuki cums hard, groaning aloud with his fingers curled tight in Rui's hair. He can feel Rui's throat convulsing, swallowing his cum eagerly. He blinks, as if in a daze, and looks down at Rui, who is smirking mischievously, licking his lips.  
  
"If you get hard again, you can fuck me as hard as you want. Condoms are optional," Rui says. If Rui wasn't part of the visual kei scene, Kazuki would've thought that Rui is either a prostitute or a gay porn actor. If he was the latter, he could've succeeded in that field by now.  
  
"Wh-What's the price?" Kazuki pants. Surely something  _this_  good has to come with a price, because no way would something like this be free.  
  
Rui giggles, standing up and giving Kazuki a nice, long kiss on the lips.  
  
"If we do it in your place, you can see how much I got to offer for you," he whispers seductively, placing  
Kazuki's hand between the crack of his ass to reveal something hard and flat there.  
  
Kazuki's mouth goes dry. He swallows hard. "Yeah. Um. Come over, yeah? I'd like that."  
  
Goodness knows he's fucking addicted to Rui already, to those pretty lips and bright eyes and extremely skilled tongue (oh, and his hands. He's a bassist after all.). He can barely wait to fuck Rui, to see the bassist scream in pleasure and writhing under him.  
  
Unfortunately for Byou but fortunately for Kazuki, the singer is not at home currently when he pulled Rui into the living room. Byou is probably out drinking with Jin or his other friends. No matter, more time for him to indulge in what to do with Rui. Whether Yuuto will eventually know or not, it doesn't matter anyway since Kazuki had slept with other people before, regardless of gender.  
  
"Looks like someone here doesn't do much cooking, or cleaning," Rui observes, staring at the mess in the apartment. He doesn't care that men will be men. He hates it if dishes aren't put away and cleaned up. He gives a disgusted look but wilfully ignores the mess. It wasn't his anyway.  
  
  
"Well, Byou can't cook at all and I'm not very good at it myself..." Kazuki explains weakly, feeling vaguely embarrassed. "Anyway, though, aren't we here to fuck, not to complain about the mess here?"  
  
Rui grins. "Of course, Kazuki-kun," he purrs, kissing the guitarist hungrily.  
  
"But not here," Rui says as soon as he pulls away from Kazuki.  
  
Kazuki laughs and nods, leading Rui to his room. Rui notes that it's much cleaner than outside and smiles approvingly. Kazuki then pushes him down onto the bed, kissing him. Rui moans and gasps, while Kazuki's deft fingers strip them both of their clothes fairly quickly.  
  
"A-Ahh!" Rui moans loudly when Kazuki touches the head of his cock.  
  
"Hmm~ Sensitive there, aren't you?" Kazuki licks his lips, giving another test by stroking it.  
  
Rui jerks and moans again, thrusting his hips upwards. His legs are spread wide, also exposing the butt plug in his ass. Kazuki keeps one hand on Rui's cock and with the other, slowly slides the butt plug in and out a little. Rui arches off the bed, lips parted in a moan of utter pleasure.  
  
"Nice," Kazuki utters out in approval, smirking evilly.  
  
Rui moans even more loudly when Kazuki slides the butt plug in and out of him more. Kazuki notices that it's fairly bumpy, and grins. "You're quite a naughty boy, aren't you?" he whispers.  
  
"You could - mmm - say that..." Rui pants, thrusting his hips up even more. "Oh God... I want you..."  
  
"How badly?" Kazuki asks, pulling the butt plug almost completely out before driving it back in hard. Rui screams out loud in response.  
  
"Just fuck me! I don't care!" Rui begs.  
  
"Good enough," Kazuki says, pulling the toy out to toss it aside and position himself.  
  
Rui cries out with bliss as Kazuki thrusts in swiftly. The guitarist gives a groan of relief and pleasure, his fingers gripping Rui's hips tightly. "That's good," he gasps. "You're all nice and tight."  
  
And well-lubricated, Kazuki thinks. Looks like Rui was prowling around for some men tonight and he was one of the lucky ones. Finding Rui already prepared for a while now, the guitarist chooses a rough and fast pace on the bassist, pounding into his ass loudly, and skin hitting skin.  
  
Rui claws into his back, moaning loudly and thrusting his hips along with Kazuki's. Rui's eyes roll back into his skull and his body arches off the bed sharply, pleasure consuming him.  
  
"So good... More... More!" Rui moans, his thoughts getting more distracted when Kazuki kisses him.  
"Look at what a slut you are," Kazuki grins. "Begging for my cock. It only makes me want to go hard on you...."  
  
Rui screams, "Then  _harder_!"  
  
Kazuki thrusts even more roughly than usual, watching Rui writhing violently under him, legs locked around his waist. He can hardly keep it up for much longer, he thinks - this is just too fucking good.  
  
"Is this  _harder_  already?" Kazuki growls, taking Rui's neglected cock to stroke and massage it, seeing how every move he administers onto it gives Rui some violent shocks.  
  
"G...Getting close..." Rui cries. Sweat is perspiring on his face from this strenuous but pleasurable sex. "Gonna... cum..."  
  
Barely moments after he says that, he cums, crying out wordlessly and sobbing with the force of his climax. Kazuki also reaches his orgasm within the next couple of thrusts, groaning loudly. He doesn't remember the last time he has had such amazing sex.  
  
"Fuck yeah!" Kazuki swears out loud. Rui's a keeper in his contact list, that's for sure.  
  
"Wow, I thought I was watching really good porn right in front of me," a voice comments. Kazuki quickly snaps out of his post orgasm bliss and turns his attention to Byou, who is leaning against the doorway while smirking.  
  
Rui looks over, blinking slowly. Kazuki looks rather flustered, and snaps, "What are you doing here? Outside my room?"  
  
Byou grins. "You left your bedroom door wide open. I come home, hearing screams... Of course I had to check it out."  
  
"If I had come home earlier, I would have had time to jack off to it," Byou adds in. "That was quite a good show you put there. It would've increased our fanbase."  
  
"Fuck off," Kazuki groans. He has a cute toy to cuddle to tonight.  
  
Unexpectedly, though, Rui asks, "D'you wanna join in?"  
  
Kazuki splutters, while Byou raises an eyebrow, smirking. "How could I refuse an offer from such a beautiful man?" he says, walking in.  
  
Rui's cheeks go red, and Kazuki eyes Byou grudgingly. "Fine, come over."  
  
"You never like to share," Byou remarks.  
  
"I wasn't the one who made the decision anyway," Kazuki says, looking annoyed. Byou only chuckles and walks towards the bed.  
  
"And who are you, cutie?" Byou asks, tipping Rui's chin up to take a good look at the man Kazuki fucked.  
  
Rui smiles and flutters his eyelashes a little. "My name's Rui."  
  
"Oh, we know another Rui. Nothing like you though, he's all shy and demure," Byou remarks. "I like you already. Nice ass."  
  
"Thanks," Rui grins.  
  
"You're always so forward," Kazuki mutters, glaring at Byou.  
  
"Some people like it," Byou grins.  
  
"But I don't like the mess you made outside," Rui retorts.  
  
Byou's eyes widen, and Kazuki smirks - and then Byou laughs. "Oh, I'm liking you more," he grins. "All right, I'll clean up later. But first..."  
  
His hand trails down to Rui's cock, and the bassist gives a soft moan of pleasure.  
  
"Still got some left for me?" Byou asks.  
  
Rui whimpers when Byou gently squeezes his cock. "Y-yes."  
  
Kazuki watches them, his initial ire gone. Watching Byou playing with Rui is admittedly fun, seeing the bassist responding so eagerly to Byou. Byou does have a knack for being dominant.  
  
"Move over for some space," Byou says to Kazuki, taking off his jacket.  
  
"Jerk," Kazuki says, but does so. He was tired anyway.  
  
Rui helps him with his clothes, and Byou has an amused smile on his face the whole time. He licks the shell of Rui's ear, murmuring, "Good boy."  
  
Rui shivers, looking up at him with wide, hungry eyes. "May I... suck your cock?" he asks, grasping Byou's half-hard length.  
  
"Mm, go ahead," Byou agrees.  
  
"Fuck, he's good," Byou swears as soon as Rui does his magic.  
  
"That's how he greeted me later on," Kazuki smirks, rolling over to stretch himself. "He's  _that_  good."  
  
Rui looks up happily at the praise, and Byou strokes his hair. He's got to agree that he has never had a better blowjob. Rui is very, very good, his tongue and lips working skilfully at his cock.  
  
"Alright, that's enough," Byou declares, pulling away from those luscious lips. "On your hands and knees."  
  
"Oh. Yes," Rui says, looking reluctant as he licks his lips, but does so anyway.  
  
Byou kneels behind him, parting the pale, creamy flesh of his buttocks. "Mm, you've really got a fine ass," Byou remarks.  
  
With that, he pushes in slowly, making the bassist moan long and loud.  
  
Goddamnit, Byou curses inwardly, his ass is still good after a good fuck from Kazuki. This isn't sloppy seconds; this is still part of the full meal course for Byou.  
  
Byou goes slow though, all better to prolong the pleasure. His thrusts are deep and hard, and Rui is reduced to incoherent moaning and screaming, his hips constantly thrusting back.  
  
Despite the creaks and sounds that were coming out just right next to him, Kazuki is slowly lulled to sleep. He deserves a well night of sleep after some really good sex.  
  
"S-So good," Rui cries, wanting-- no, needing the urge to go faster.  
  
"Want more?" Byou asks, smirking as he tortures Rui by going even slower.  
  
"Please, more, please!" Rui begs, as his elbows give way and he lies on his chest, his hips raised up high.  
  
"You asked for it," Byou coos, speeding up his thrusts considerably, going as hard as before.  
  
Rui's moans were incoherent and gibberish sounds of something in between "More", "Don't stop" and praises on Byou's cock. But that's okay with Byou, knowing that he can go as hard as he wants without worrying about causing pain to Rui. Byou loves sex, but he also knows when people voice out their pain and does stop for them.  
  
Rui, with his body made more sensitive by the earlier sex with Kazuki, takes a shorter time to cum. He moans brokenly as his cum spurts onto the sheets, gasping out Byou's name.  
  
It didn't last Byou longer than a couple of minutes before he releases his load into Rui. He pulls out of Rui before collapsing onto the bed, pulling the bassist close to him.  
  
"I like you even more now," Byou grins stupidly. "It's Byou, by the way if you don't know my name."  
  
"Hmmm...? I know... Kazuki-kun told me..." Rui murmurs, curling up into Byou's body. "I like you too..."  
  
"Someone's sleepy," Byou says, laughing softly.  
  
Rui smiles. "You haven't cleaned up."  
  
"Sleepy," Byou protests, grinning.  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Both Byou and Kazuki did not know on how important this one night stand was until "it" happened later in time.  
  
By then, they realised that having sex with Rui was  _worth_  it after all.  
  
  
END


End file.
